


Someday

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will Graham isn’t getting quite as excited about dealing with Mason Verger as Hannibal Lecter hoped, but neither is Hannibal. They need a much more interesting victim to have the experience he truly desires…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Tome-wan when Hannibal ‘deals’ with his patient. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

I moved over to Mason, to stand behind him right before I lay my hands on his neck, keeping an eye upon Will the entire time. 

Nothing disturbed the cool indifferent of tranquility of Will Graham’s face, not even when I turned Mason’s head, snapping the neck with the same quick efficiency I had Franklin’s what felt like a lifetime ago. It was as if the young man watching me had turned into marble. 

Not the reaction I was hoping for, but I suppose it was to be expected. I felt the same way about the ridiculous caricature of a man beneath my fingers. Mason Verger was nothing but a brutal, simple little boy who’d never grown up. Even if I was to kill him, it was hard to get excited over such a boring victim. 

We needed someone much more interesting, someone who would make our blood race. Someone who’d bring a blush to Will’s cheeks, shaking him out of his indifference. 

At the very least I’d hoped for a look equal to the one I’d received in the ambulance on a night that also felt like years ago. We needed a life that was as thrilling to take as it was to save. Someone far more impressive or least worthy.

Mason Verger simply wasn’t that interesting. I saw my own lack of interest reflected in Will’s eyes. As funny as it had been to get Mason to eat himself, to feed himself to Will’s dogs, he was merely amusing, not satisfying. 

Will and I deserved far better fare. Someday we would truly experience the pleasure I’d promised him in therapy. 

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to snapping Franklyn's neck was in Fromage.
> 
> The look in the ambulance was a reference to Sorbet.


End file.
